The Fire's Fire
by A-Glittering-Star-Night
Summary: Bella was already a vampire. Thirsting for blood. She was one of the first vampires. An ancient. When she meets humans she pretends to be one, but when she meets a coven of vampires, what will she do? Keep running from her enemies? Before they find her...
1. Chapter 1: My Life

Chapter 1: My Life

Everyone is normal. Not me. Normal is what I crave. When I was normal I didn't appreciate it. Now I do. Is normal actually possible?

I stay awake at night. I kill for food. I do whatever's necessary for my survival. It's crucial for me or my enemies will come crashing down on me like castle walls. Secrets, disguises, being ruthless and keeping going are keys for anyone's survival if they are running from something, like me.

Living rough and living out of a suitcase is better than death for someone else pointless aims. It's not great. It's better than death. Watching other people we left behind and regretting what we didn't get to do. My life maybe be full of mystery, lies, running and regretting my decisions but I'd rather live this way not death for someone else stupid ambition.

I lie to stay alive and stay undetected. I'm a creature of the night. From horror stories and romance novels with a complicated relationship which is forbidden. The horror! I drift through the wind, trying to stay out of the watchful eyes of mortals. Sometimes they see me and I have to act human and mortal. Something I'm not. I'm supernatural. After a millennium I start to believe my own lies. Underneath they are lies but when you lie repeatedly you can't tell a truth from a lie. Like on and off or happy and sad.

The consistent moving on and running. Country to country. Learning one language and then another. My life has been a series of terror, grief and euphoria. Speaking many languages can come in handy when running from your countless enemies. Ranging from all over the world. All speaking many different languages. If you have an enemies be sure to speak their language so that you know if they are threatening you or whether you are about to be killed. Either way you are doomed.

If I was never turned into what I am now, I would never have experienced what I have done. Escaping death, fleeing enormous countries, running, hiding, falling in love, heart break, endlessly deep grief and heart-tearing pain.

I am a vampire. A mythical creature. A creature of the night. A supernatural being. I came back from the dead. I was reborn. I am on the run from my endless amount of enemies I have made on the run. I am a thousand years old. I have lived a millennium.

My name is Bella and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Time

The Fire's Fire Chapter 2: Time

**Chapter 2: **

The best part of my life started now and I especially don't want to forget it, it has been the highlight. I never will. My mind is extensive. It all started like this:

Monday morning. In the middle of the school year. Why did I chose to start high school now? I could continue running?

Start high school somewhere else. Maybe London. No. Too suspicious. My enemies wouldn't find me here under my new name Bella Swan.

My name that my parents gave me was: Isabelle Espinoza. Yes. Yes. I'm Spanish. I should introduce myself as: Me llamo Isabelle Espinoza. _(I call myself Isabelle Espinoza.)_ I don't know why I chose Swan. I guess I like Swans.

I shouldn't be awesome at school. I've never learnt anything apart from languages, geography from running and history from living in it. If I know too much the mortals will get to suspicious. So something to remember is: to know not that much. Easy enough.

I got myself registered for school. Forks high. Why on earth Forks? Why the US? I love Spain. I come from Alicante in the west of Spain. I had to pick Spanish for my language. It was the only class with a space left. I will definitely succeed in that class. I'm fluent in Spanish. And French. And German. And English. And Bulgarian. And Latin. 6 languages. My enemies are from a variety of countries and languages. All with a common goal. To kill me. I shouldn't be afraid. I'm about three hundred years older than they are. I stated making enemies when I was about three hundred years old. You don't want to hear about that now. On to the crazy first day of American high school.

My first lessons were abnormal. Everyone was staring at me. I seemed to be like mortals. I'm not a mortal though. I'm immortal. My scent was blood related. I have a similar shade of skin to them. I have Brown eyes. Well, to be honest, I cheat. I make my own perfume so I smell like humans. I put makeup on to mask the colour of my pale skin, which was paper white. I put brown contact lenses in. They are the colour of my human eyes. Muddy Brown. Now, they were shimmering gold. Gold was my favourite colour. Now, I believe 'favourites' to be a total waste of time.

~OooO~

Lunch came around. Great. Another chance for people to glare at me. I took a chair at an empty table in the corner of a very cosmic cafeteria. Packed full of hungry humans eager to get food. Not caring about who they have to strike out of the way.

I on the other hand, waited patiently for the queue of hungry mortals to die down. Finally. I lazily walked up and got an apple. Vampires don't eat. They can but they have to get it out of their system when no human is around. I sat down. Mortals gawked at me. I really didn't care.

That was when my day gyrated around at a million miles an hour.

At the other end of the cafeteria were some Vampires. I guessed that they were younger than me, by about nine centuries. Through the years you can start to guess how old other vampires are. I'm one off the world's first vampires. An ancient. My siblings are also vampires. Ancient vampires. We're the original vampires in the whole race. I haven't seen them in about 2 decades. Moving on to the other vampires that were throwing mental daggers at me, there were three male vampires and two female vampires.

~OooO~

I overheard throughout the day that they were adopted by the town's best doctor and his wife. The story that they spun was obviously had to be 'adopted' because they look nothing alike apart from one of the female and one of the male vampires. They were also staring at me, probably wondering if I'm a vampire or that I'm a new student. A new _human_ student. That means that all my efforts to blend in and be human have been working these past few decades. Nice to know all my tireless efforts are paying off.

When I was turned with special earth magic, since there was no vampire to turn me. My mother a witch turned me and my siblings with her magic. We got powerful "gifts". I have mind reading, fighting skills and shielding. Shielding is my most powerful gift. As we turned humans into vampires. Our gifts were passed down. Like genes. Our gifts strengths vanished. To make up for it, the vampire species evolved. Each human when transitioning gets a gift which was magnified from their human life. Quite extraordinary actually.

~OooO~

The bell went for next lesson, which for me was Spanish. Time to use my native language. I haven't use it in almost 5 decades. All through lunch the other vampires wouldn't stop staring at me. I could tell that they were adopted by my mind reading. One of the vampires also has mind reading because he was so angry that he couldn't get a reading on me, i had to turn around so he wouldn't see me smirk. Only because I shield my mind from other vampires. It's quite handy. Especially now that I am in the company of another mind reading vampire.

Obviously, Spanish was easy. The teacher introduced me to the class. My reply was in Spanish. She asked me if I was from Spain. I said no. I had to be a regular American teenager, with no apparent parents. Being frozen at eighteen is hard. I look the part, I'm pretending to be seventeen. Luckily I will become eighteen in September. September thirteen to be exact, which was my actual birthday.

The thing was that another vampire was in my Spanish class. He was good at Spanish. Probably fluent too. I needed to hunt tonight, the smell of blood is too irresistible. I hunt humans. The problem with going to school is that I'm around humans. The whole time. Humans blood is irresistible.

Vampires sparkle but I walk in the day. My secret will be revealed otherwise. It hasn't, _yet_. My mother realised that there were weaknesses to being immortal and indestructible. So she created a way around it spelled jewellery, which gave us the power to walk in the day without sparkling. Naturally we reflect the sun. We are like walking disco balls. Reflecting light from the sun whenever we are in the sun's path. Not the ancients. We can live undetected.

The next lesson was biology. I love biology, I am being very sarcastic here. The last seat was next to the mind reader vampire. He was called Edward. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to go there his mind to find his name.

Anyway, I hope that my human disguise works.

~OooO~

He is obviously in need of blood as he sits on the edge of his almost broken wooden seat. Away from me and the tempting "scent of human blood". It works! My disguise actually works on vampires! No _"hi my name is.." _or _"how's your day been new girl?" _

It's polite to introduce yourself. I introduce myself to other humans when I'm dangerously hungry.

Maybe it's just me.

Polite hungry vampires? No way. I was just brought up to be polite. So it's my nature. Human nature, turned into vampire nature. Even though my recently developed nature is to feed on unsuspecting prey and drain them of their delicious blood. I have to hide the bodies, so I can stay undetected and no "animal attacks".

As soon as the bell rings. I will find a unsuspecting human and feed. I'm getting quite dangerous. Humans stay away, unless you want to get attacked. I need a good drink.

From reading his mind. He wants to kill me, but that would reveal his secret. So he wants to leave and find a mountain lion!? He and his coven drink animal blood? One word: disgusting!

Why on earth would they drink animal blood? Are they out of their vampire minds? Young vampires protecting human life? After a few centuries they will learn the proper ways for a vampire to hunt for food. We are predators, not puppies. I'm not sure how they can survive on just animal blood! It's unnatural for vampires. Our basic nature is to find, drain and hide. How can anyone change it?

Out of nowhere. He got up. Was he about to attack me? Or another human?

_Authors Note:_

_Hello my eager readers,_

_When I uploaded the first chapter I was blown away by how many of you actually saw my story and liked it. It made my day. I decided to try and put a chapters up as soon as I can._

_Last chapter I forgot the disclaimer, but here it is: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does._

_Well. An interesting chapter. I hope you like it!_

_Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. _

_-TwilightMortal_

**Edited: 30/6/15**


	3. Chapter 3: Priorities and Efforts

**The Fire's Fire: Priorites and Efforts**

Chapter 3: 

The school bell for the end of the long day had rang. The day was finally over.

Edward had obviously known it was coming so he left, it was his reason for his hasty exit. I had overreacted, as I have always, I have to be, I am always running, on the look out for years because of my decision, which was made way back seven centuries ago. Just because one of my friends realized I was a vampire. She wanted to experiment on me and turn humans into hybrids. A combination of vampire strengths but staying human, without the transformation and death. She wanted to experiment on me, but I ran making enemies on my way which was for me was the easiest thing to do. I didn't want to be lying on a table with all my blood and guts spilling out everywhere. I want to be a complete vampire. Not a broken vampire.

Back to school, the humans weren't really surprised that Edward had gone before the bell. He must leave when he can't control his hunger. Vampires, nature's worst creation. In my opinion is that it is a gift. If you hate the time that you live in, then you just wait for the depressing years to pass, then you are living in a new era. Enemies are definitely the worst point, If you make an enemy then your stuck that way until you are either dead or forgiven each other. Humans get the easiest route, as always. Humans have everything; a place to live, a job and friends. Can you not see my point? Mortals get easy lives, the immortals get difficult lives. It's not really that fair!

I can't get it out of my mind. They drink animal blood. How? Why? Can't they control themselves when they drink human blood. So for an easier route, they drink animal blood. They can't have much feelings for humans. They can't. I don't. Vampires can't have conscience. I don't. Sometimes though. They do. All the time. Animal blood is disgusting. Do I have to scream it at them so they drink human blood? Animal blood must taste horrible. C'est horrible! (It is horrible)

My friend-turned-enemy was called Mary Lawrence. We met in Spain 1445. I was running at the time, away from my very first incident. I was in Valencia at the time. There I met Mary, who turned out to be my very first enemy. She was quite friendly but if you got her bad side. There is no help for you. Not at all. No help. No second chances. Just one chance. Mary was my first friend since my life changing decision. Mary got turned into a vampire by my bloodline. You may ask yourself a question now. I ran from her, when she was human. She had taken my blood and then turned herself! I don't know the rest that clearly but I know this, she is dangerous, too dangerous.

It was the end of the school day. I walked out. Noticing the other vampires; The Olympic Coven. Why stay somewhere? Move about. So mortals will not suspect a single thing. Mortals are very annoying, they are not that dangerous.

Without them noticing me staring at them, I stared. Why do they come out in the day without special magical jewellery? They could get caught! They are walking on a dangerously thin fiery line.

Once I was out of school grounds. I wandered aimlessly around town. Looking for food. Hunting for prey. Wanting blood, human blood. It's what I crave, just like a normal vampire. I don't have a house. I don't have family. They died years ago. I don't have many memories of them. It's hard. See why I despise mortals. They have every thing I wanted. I did once want to be mortal. Not any more.

Some vampires have covens. Covens are like family. Family that never goes. I don't have a coven. I'm in the loners coven. Which consists of me. Only me. Lonely old me. I'm a sad old lonely depressed original vampire. I'm an immortal with no purpose. Only to keep her bloodline alive. Im semi-alive and semi-dead. Vampires are the undead. We rose from the grave only to kill. Kill innocent humans. Unsuspecting of vampires that stalk their towns. Waiting for the moon to come and play. So the vampires can feed. And make stupid mortals dance in their pitiful games.

A lone human. Awaiting me. Awaiting her death.

~OooO~

Anyway I crept up on her with my super human speed, dragging her to somewhere no one will see me feed on he. She looked at me dazed and disoriented. She looked about in her early twenties, she could be in college or university. What ever it is these days, her long blond hair curled around her neck, it was very hard to resist her blood.

"Who are you." She asked confused "Why am I here?" She looked at me with her concerned blue eyes.

"Never mind me. It's you that I'm worried about" Then I sank my teeth into her throat and drank. All her blood. It ran down my throat is if it was fire, spreading all over a room, destroying everything in its path. It wasn't fire, it was blood that was running down my throat. Not destroying everything in its path as if it was a deadly fire that had gone out of control.

She was completely drained. All her blood had gone.

"Ohhhh..." I muttered "That was worth waiting for" I dragged her down the alley into the once yellow skip, that was now a mouldy brown coloured skip. It was collection day tomorrow. I jumped into the skip and buried her further into it, so no one would find her dead body.

Lazily, I jumped out of the skip. I walked through the town, thinking of the life that young woman could of had. Why am I thinking this? I questioned myself. I've never done this before. What was happening to me?

My priority was to feed and my effort was not to feed on humans in large crowds. Even if it's too tempting, very tempting.

All night I walked around Forks, getting myself used to the scenery. Nothing like what Spain was when I was little, it was so beautiful back then. Everyone knew each other, smiling at everyone they saw. Now, it has changed. Why? Then, I decided to stay the rest of the night in the forest. It was way out of town. No one would think I was there.

I laid down on a log and gazed up at the ethereal stars. Wondering if I had seen them before. A noise echoed through the dark forest. My super human ears pricked up upon it. I cautiously sat up, looking around. There was the coven of vampires, hunting for bloody animals. When I just drained a human woman of all her very delicious blood. The life she could of had... Damn it. What is happening to me? Am I becoming sympathetic to mortals? My brain was going to explode. I really hate mortals. Why am I sympathetic to mortals when I absolutely despise them.

That question rattled around my head as I curiously watched the other vampires feed, without them knowing I was there, watching how they fed.

I am definitely a creature of the night.

_Authors Note:_

_I'm so sorry that this chapter took ages. I had writers block. But anyway, it's here now. The amount of views are disappointing. One day high up in the sky, next it's lower than the sea bed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Even if I have read the books a million times..._

_I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I didn't know how to get Bella out of school. Get what I mean? I should have chapter 4 up soon maximum is about a week. So see you then. I have already started writing it!:) Reviews are welcomed and really appreciated. Views are so appreciated as well as reviews. They help me write faster! :)_

_-TwilightMortal_

xxx

**Edited: 30/6/15**


	4. Chapter 4: The Emotions Of One

The Fire's Fire Chapter 4: The Emotions Of One

_Previously on The Fire's Fire: I am definitely a creature of the night. _

Chapter 4:

The Cullen's did not spot me, even after I chased after them for hours, through the deep and dark forest. I watched them and how they hunted animals. It is definitely different to how I hunt mortals. I kill mortals just for food and also because I despise them.

When I kill them I become even happier than I previously are very boring. I always believed that the definition of 'boring' was conceived just for humans.

I did admit that I did want a normal life. When thief life ends, it has ended and that they had a few good years instead of centuries of lonely years. I wanted my life over after I had made a few enemies. Who wouldn't want their life to end when they received their first real enemy?

To kill a vampire you must snap their neck and burn their bodies, but an ancient can resist their neck being snapped. An ancient can snap their neck back into place. It can really scare a normal vampire. Their reactions are always funny to watch. It's always priceless.

There is no easy way to kill an ancient. Only the ancients know that there is a weapon to kill us, as everything and everyone must have a weakness or a way to be killed.

If there is one thing I learnt from my mother is that there must be a loophole or a way around something. There _was_ a tree that held the necessary wood that could kill us for definite but we destroyed it. We cut it down and used every log for fire wood. It felt good to watch it burn.

It was the wood of the ancient black oak. That wood had also had a hand in created the vampire species. How ironic! The wood that helped turn us into what we are, can take away the new life it gave us all those years ago.

~OooO~

Those feeling of hatred just do not go away that quickly. The feeling that I had towards mortals. It just disappeared, like turning of the electricity mains and everything goes black, just like that. Why on earth did I have that sensation in the first place? It was very confusing! It's so bewildering that a ancient vampire with a great deal of knowledge gets maddening! That bewildered ancient vampire is me and will always be me.

Another enemy of mine. He was firstly my friend. My best friend.

He helped me get over my friend trouble.

My cover story was that _'Mary had told everyone my secrets that I trusted her with_'. Was it good enough? To fool him? No, it wasn't.

Fortunately, he believed it for two weeks. After that fortnight, he had figured out what I was; a vampire. He threatened to expose my well-kept secret. The only way that I could shut him up was to turn him, to prove that I was a vampire but I did. He loved the legends of vampire.

Suddenly he pulled out a dagger made out of black oak ash. I never questioned how he obtained that dreaded dagger that could kill me but I ran for the hills, again. I didn't know how he obtained it. I never knew, although I wanted to know. My curiosity would have to put aside, if I asked he would have killed me. I also wanted to go back and destroy it, so would never be killed.

~OooO~

The night passed quickly. I admired their coven a lot. They all were very interesting. A part of me wanted to try animal blood. The other part screamed. What was I thinking? It's horrible. I haven't tried it, so how do I know? I argue with myself a lot. Never thought that would happen. I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts! First the mortals now this coven. What next will I detest?

I'm happy to be confused. At least, I'm not trying animal blood. I just shiver at the thought.

My stupid emotions of one vampire

~OooO~

Days passed, Edward was still missing. From reading the mind of the Alice, another vampire in the same animal blood drinking coven as Edward.

She knew exactly where he was. He had fled to Alaska to "be with a few family friends". All because of me, because my disguise was too tempting. They think I'm a plain boring insignificant mortal. My disguise is to good. I had to not show any signs of laughing. They will get suspicious. If I want to have a real experience of high school, then I will try not to reveal my secret. I will not be that stupid. Not again.

The vampire I turned and trusted, his name was Charles Taylor, who completely betrayed me. I never trusted anyone that much after that. Anyway, you can't give people you barely know too much trust. I will become broken, all over again. One way or another after he pulled the dagger on me, I almost killed him, he was new vampire, he was fast. I was even faster. Ancients are. I was too heartbroken from betrayal, so I let him escape. I should have killed him. If I ever see him again, I will kill him, feelings of friendship aside.

Trust is my weakness. I know I have another weakness. I just can't put my finger on it. Secrets. My past. My enemies. My ability to help and trust people I barely know. I need to know my weaknesses so I can work on them, or they will become my pressure point. Then if I ever got cornered, they could be used against me. I could be killed because of them! I need to know. It could all end in my endless downfall.

_Authors Note: _

_I was thinking while I was writing this, could I put in parts of New Moon into this as well? Since it's already on Twilight. Why not?_

_Reviews would be nice! Any improvements, I will take them into consideration and make this better. Flames will be ignored and deleted immediately. _

_This is just a chapter is just a filler. Anyway... Chapter 5 will be coming soon._

_Until next time,_

_-TwilightMortal_

_xxx_

**Edited: 4/7/15**


	5. Chapter 5: Something I'm Not

**The Fire's Fire Chapter 5 Something I'm not **

_Previously on The Fire's Fire: I could be killed because of them! I need to know. It could all end in my endless downfall._

Chapter 5:

School was boring. It took up much more of my time than me wandering the earth.

Miserably and aimlessly.

I only went to high school just to escape my enemies. They wouldn't think i would go there.

It was perfect!

Humans are petty. They ignore people that aren't what they would want as a friend. Why not accept people as they are? Vampires gets over it. Why can't humans be like vampires? If there is one type of humans that I absolutely hate are: bullies. Bullies are self-obsessed humans who have fun picking on others because they are different. Different makes us special, we are not weird or freaks. Everyone is special in their own way. They are just scared of difference and what they do not know of.

After weeks of painful waiting and thinking. I have finally figured out what my weakness is. It is love, I don't know how or why. I've developed feeling for him. Edward. I don't want him to betray me in any way. This feels very weird. Does true love actually exist? If he finds out my secret then it will go badly. I do not want to misplace my trust anymore.

What if I pretend to be human? Weak. Defenceless. Stupid. Boring. Plain. Mortal. Something I'm not. My plan to be human could work. True love might exist. It does, it is trying to now inhabit me!

As I was walking. I keep seeing couples embracing. I thought it was disgusting, being in love. It's not, It's sweet and gooey. Pretending to be human is safer than the truth. I might like him. I really do not not want to mess it up. If I keep secrets then I'll mess it up. What on earth shall I do?

After Charles. I felt so alone. So sad and friend-less. Then an little orphan girl appeared. She was walking down the muddy street. She had muddy blonde hair. She must have been pushed to the ground, several times. Her clothes had insecure holes widely distributed. She had no shoes, her dainty little feet were pitch black. She looked sad, miserable and lonely.

I felt sorry for her. As stupid as I was, I helped her. She was on the verge of death. I had to help her, or she would die. After a few days of looking after her, she told me her name. It was Victoria Wilbur. She had lost her dad before she was born and her mother had died giving birth to her.

~OooO~

Slowly we became friends.

Victoria told me her history. After her mother died she was forced to work in a factory. Then after an incident, she was meant to be given away to be a seamstress. She was very abused, not physical but emotionally. She ran away and by luck, she found me. She was delightful but after a few years, she turned into a right pain. Am I the only one on earth who deals with nonsense?

~OooO~

The pain of rejection is hard, its even harder when it's your parents who reject you. Normal parents love you and care for you. Mine? It was a millennium ago. They were very harsh, since my parents knew the royal family, they got everything they could have wanted.

Power. money. I never went without.

Just because I disobeyed their up most rule. They threw me out of Spain! Just because I spoke back. Something that was considered very rude and malicious then. I guess it has only got better. No one I have heard of have been thrown out of their native country for back chatting!

I had to adjust to my current life, so I went to London. That's where my biggest and stupidest mistake was committed. I will never forget that incident.

~OooO~

Enemies. Enemies. You never think your going to get one. But you do. Like buy two for one deals at human food shops. When you only need one. Supermarkets have changed a lot during the centuries, now it's very high-tech. Why couldn't the human race become intelligent years ago? It would have helped people who lived centuries ago! One little tip I wish I would have used: Don't get on people's bad side! Very simple but easily forgotten when trying to recall effortless things is really hard, like revising for important oral exams.

A familiar face I didn't want to see, popped out from out of nowhere. It was Victoria Wilbur. Out to get me. I'm doomed. Or dead. No matter which one. I'm scared…

_Authors Note:_

_Hello my wonderful readers!_

_I am sorry that you had to wait ages for this. But now it's the summer holidays, I can write loads! I wanted to explain some things: 1. The connection between Edward and Bella was purposely not written, so it could be developed later on. 2. I try so hard to make it descriptive as possible. Maybe I forget it sometimes. Oops. I have ideas for the ending, I will not leave this story unfinished. I don't like things without endings, especially since I have got an idea for what will happen. I'm not spoiling anything. I may leave this for a while but I will go back to it again. It may just be a case of a huge writers block. _

_I love writing mystery and cliff hangers. That's why I write them in __every__ chapter. Suspense is also fun! I love writing. All authors do! :) I'm in a smiley mood! :) _

_I have an idea for a Mortal Instruments story. It may not be put up until this story is finished. Or the updating of the chapters will take double the amount of time because of two stories. I'm still deciding. Help would be nice. :) Sorry for a long authors note._

_Since its the summer holidays now! :) :) :) :) I will upload much more quickly. I have more time. School is very stressful. Especially since Its getting harder. :( As I said earlier. I will never leave a story unfinished. :) _

_Until next time.. :) _

_-TwilightMortal_

_xxx_

**Edited: 4/7/15**


	6. Chapter 6: Have I Been Found Out?

The Fire's Fire Chapter 6: Have I Been Found Out?

_Previously on The Fire's Fire: A familiar face I didn't want to see, popped out from out of nowhere. It was Victoria Wilbur. Out to get me. I'm doomed. Or dead. No matter which one. I'm scared..._

Chapter 6:

I ran out of the hall, I heard my heart beat loudly, it was strange…

I ran out to the outskirts of Forks: a forest, it was full of animals. I could hear the blood pumping through their veins.

I'm not a Cullen who drinks animal's blood. I'm not pathetic. I'm a vampire. Who drinks human blood! A normal vampire. Can you actually call a vampire "normal"? I guess not. A vampire is what I am.

I sit down on a mossy log. The log had flowers growing around it. I reminded me too much of romantic films.

Behind me was a feint growling. I sprung up and saw what was growling at me. A pack of wolves.

I crouched to the ground. Ready to attack, only if I had to. I didn't. They turned back to human form.

I covered my hands before I saw anything

"Vampire" one muttered, he said it as if the word would get him killed.

"What are you doing here? The treaty" another one said

"What treaty?" I asked

"The other vampires agreed that we would go on their side and they wouldn't go on ours" he said, The Cullens. Trying to cleanse everything in this damned world. "Your on our side. Go away"

"I didn't know about this '_precious_' treaty off yours. I will be off." I said.

Then they ran away and phased back into their wolf forms.

I sped off their land. The wolves looked back at me, to make sure I left "_wolf-zone_". I guess I'm on the vampire-zone now.

"Bye" I said sarcastically "I'll come back later, bye" they growled "Okay, okay. I was only joking" I held up my hands like I was surrendering.

"Anyway, can you guys not tell the other vampires that I'm here or even that I exist" I asked

They nodded their heads.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you for keeping my secret. Goodbye" I ran of into the distance.

Wow! Wolves are very territorial!

~OooO~

I ran into the forest. A place to clear my head. I had found another log lying on the forest floor. School tomorrow!

Everyone looks at me with disgust or hatred. Why? I just wanted an education! They did not. They are there because they have to. I laughed, my voice echoing throughout the quiet forest.

_'__Did I really see Victoria?' _I questioned myself. _'Has she got immortality? Is she out to get revenge from me leaving her?_' If yes, I'm damned.

All night I debated reasons why she has returned and how did she find me?

~OooO~

The morning was gloomy. The pale blue excuse for a sky was darker, the sun was barely visible. A gloomy day was ahead!

My stupid mistake kept finding me. Victoria was hanging around the school.

I had a coat on with a hood on. I had to cover my face with it, if she saw me, she would attack me. I wouldn't blame her. She must hate me.

Dodging a possible vampire.

Well, she can't be human, then she must be 700 or 800 years old, which is again, to humans, vampires don't exist but only in books.

But look at me, I'm an ancient vampire, anything is possible.

~OooO~

Biology was next. Why was I so happy about Biology?

The silent vampire was my partner. The silent vampire is also known as Edward. I love giving people nicknames.

I slipped into the girls toilets to applied more 'blood' perfume and change my contacts. They had just gone, oh well. Luckily, I brought more, just in case.

I got to biology and Edward looked more... What the word to describe him?

Happy? Content? Less gloomy?

The lesson began. We were doing something about onion cells. I barely listened. He was staring at me, it was kind of creepy.

Then everyone started to get to work.

"I'm sorry for not speaking you last time I saw you. My name is Edward. I'm guessing your Bella" a voice says

He talks!

"Yep. How did you know my name?" I asked

"You're the new girl. Everyone is curious about you." He said

So the new people in this school are treated like I have been treated? Looked at like I'm last week's rubbish? Then they must not stay here for long.

We kept chatting all lesson, about anything and everything, since we finished early. It wasn't that hard. I had done things like this before.

He was such a gentleman. He kept offering for me to look at the onion cells in the microscope first. How old must he be when he was turned?

By the time the lesson was over I felt much happier than I previously were.

~OooO~

There was an announcement in the day. It told everyone to go to the police station for something important. They didn't say what it was.

By the end of the day, I eventually made the choice to see what _'Something Important' _was_._ I really curious to find out.

~OooO~

"Hello. I'm Officer Swan. What is your name?" A police officer said

"Bella" I said calmly

"Okay Bella, have you heard about the recent deaths"

I gasped.I could feel my skin turn whiter than it already was. Fortunately, I had recently applied more makeup.

My gasp was not too obvious for him to hear. Are they looking for the killer? Have I been found out?

The killer is probably talking to an officer. The killer might be me.

"No" I lied "I haven't heard about this before"

"Well. There were reports of missing people, then we found their bodies in skips." He said "Have you seen this people before?"

He showed me photos of a girl. She seemed to be in her early twenties. She had blond hair curled around her neck and blue eyes. She looked like the girl I killed not so long ago.

I gazed at the other photo. A picture of another one of my victims. I was the mysterious killer!

"I haven't seen these people before in my life" I said honestly, I barely looked at my victims before I sank my teeth into their throats.

"If you hear anything about the killer or hear of any more killing. Please let us know. We want to get to the bottom of it and stop this dreaded killer." Officer Swan said

"I will" I promised

Then I turned around and walked out of the station. I felt horrible.

I had killed those people and now the mortals had found the bodies and want to find me. God, I have to stop saying _and_. I fear that I might hyperventilate. Even if they catch me, they have no evidence or way to prove it is me. Why do I need to worry?

I felt sick to my core.

I should start drinking animal blood. I don't want to be the reason why innocent people have died.

I feel terrible.

Those people could have had lives. Lived until they were grey and wrinkly. The way I should have been.

**Yikes**!

What am I saying?

_I will not drink animal blood._

I am _not_ a Cullen.

I will never be like the Cullens. _Never_

_Authors Note:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! No matter how many times I've read the series…_

_Yeah! I'VE UPDATED! With an actual chapter. Yikes! The last actual chapter was on the first day of the summer holidays!_

_I have mapped out the story 10 chapters then a nice epilogue. (11 chapters in total) so only 5 more chapters left! :( it feels like I just posted this. It can't end! Not now!_

_The reason why I changed my mind was that SlightlyStrangeGirl and Guest with B and E, you gave me the motivation to continue. :)_

_I might go silent soon, but I will write the last few chapters then post one daily! _

_Reviews are welcome! I love reviews! Anyone, review! Go review happy! :)_

_Until next time, _

_-TwilightMortal_

_xxxxxx_

**_Edited: 4/7/15_**


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

**The Fire's Fire**  
Chapter 7: Confrontations

_Previously on The Fire's Fire: What am I saying? I will not drink animal blood. I am not a Cullen. I will never be like the Cullens. Never._

Chapter 7:  
Days passed and I was quite happy. Happier than I had been for a long time.

I had tried animal blood. I couldn't keep it down. It was very disgusting. I had tasted nothing worse in my entire existence. That horrible taste didn't leave me for a few days.

The idea to drink animal blood instead of human blood went quickly after that incident.

The people I had killed for blood were disposed off in a much safer way than I had previously done. There was a much smaller chance that I would be caught.

They were stuffed into the burner, so the bodies could burn and no evidence that they were killed would lead back to me or the existence of the vampire species.

On my way back from the burner I used, the wolves actually found me walking along the border. It was quite awkward.

There was a

little stand off between me and a whole pack of angry volatile wolves.

They bared the teeth at me and growled. It lasted for around three minutes.

Eventually I had to end it by fleeing off into the night to find a much better journey back from the burner.

~OooO~

School during the weeks was really quite boring. Nothing much happened to keep me interested. Everyone needed to learn but why not make it a bit more intriguing.

All the while that I was in school, Victoria's face stained my brain. I could think of nothing else. It was like she was ingrained into my mind. Nothing could scratch it out.

Whenever I tried my hardest to think up something to forget her death-like face, her face jumped out again, she was everywhere! I could not escape her. I was in my own personal mind-torture game, made by Victoria herself.

~OooO~

In biology one day, something made my day better than it started "Bella" said the mesmerising voice.

"Hello" I said, turning to face the voice.

"How are you today?" he said smiling.

"Plain" I said sighing "What about you?"

"Better now" he said, smiling.

The biology lesson was fine, we talked while we worked. I finished quite quickly, all the work at high school is effortless, I might as well leave, but leaving would raise suspicion, down to me not going to any other high school in the district. Why did I think this was a good idea? When did I become too quick to make foolish decisions?

~OooO~

The next biology lesson, it was announced that we needed to recap all of what we had learned in the last few weeks because we would be tested.

As there would be a test.

"Shall we revise together?" Edward said.

"Yeah" I said happily.

"You weren't here for the first lesson, I could help you?" He offered.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Should we start tonight then?" He suggested "The library? At 4?

"Cool with me" I said, delighted that he had finally started to like me, a huge leap from when we first met. I still have not forgotten how rude he was, maybe now I could start to let that go.

I arrived at the Library at exactly 4pm, waiting for his arrival, so we could begin our little study session.

I waited for over an hour, I sat at a table with my biology text book. Every few minutes I kept glancing at the clock. After an long and boring hour of waiting, I gave up.

He had stood me up!

Walking out of the library, the reason why he didn't come hit me. It was down to the sun! It was still day time! The sun was tail shining brightly. It had been a cloudy day but only came out of hiding only recently, so Edward couldn't go to the library to study! I needed to confront him about being a vampire. All the facts of him being a vampire where right in front of me, like they were sitting on a chair waving at me, like an insanity patient yelling 'I'm right here!'.

My excuse had to be good, if it wasn't then my long kept secret could be exposed. Which could be the main cause of my downfall.

The Cullens could know Victoria, feeling betrayed by me they would take me right to her! Best to not let my secret slip then.

~OooO~

As I was walking to my little den that I had recently made in the forest.

Along the road, I saw a familiar face in the shop window, with my vampiric speed, I whipped my head around to what could have been reflected in the window.

There was nothing there.

I swore I saw Victoria's face. It chilled me to the bone. An ice cold shiver ran down my spine.

This could not be a coincidence. She must be lurking around Forks to learn my weaknesses and kill me or use my weaknesses against me.

Nothing frightened me more. Seeing her again was like a knife to my stomach.

~OooO~

The next day I texted Edward to meet me in a forest. It was nowhere near a road or where I was staying.

Mostly because it wasn't that sunny, the trees blocked out most of the suns rays. It was a perfect location to confront him.

~OooO~

"Bella" said a voice "You wanted to meet?" He was standing behind me, looking like his usual self.

"Yes." I said calmly, trying to act nervous.

"Please do not hurt me or leave. I need to know" I said.

"What do you need to know?" He asked walking towards me.

I slowly backed away.

"What are you?" I demanded.

He froze.

"What are you?" I demanded with more fury.

He was still frozen, trying to comprehend what I was saying.

"What are you?" I yelled.

"A vampire" he said, he had finally realised that he had offered me clues as to what he was.

I backed up, trying my hardest to act frightened.

"Speed, senses, bloodlust, ageless" he lists "Sparkling" he pauses before walking into a small opening of light.

"Wow" I say breathlessly, I had not seen a vampire sparkle in ages. If I was actually a human, this would actually be my reaction.

I spend the rest of the day learning things about Edward and vampirism that I had already known but it's always nice to hear someone else's side.

Life looks amazing right now. Until I look behind Edward to see that face. The one I truly dread.

_Authors Note:_  
_…__Hello…._

_I am alive. Do __not kill me! *runs and hides*_

I am back. I promise. I _am __writ__ing the epilogue now._

_In confidence, I w__ill try and post them daily or even hourly! There are ten chapters in total, I honestly think that you will love them, but they have lots of suspense and danger._

_I am sorry if this chapter feels rushed, but there was a lot that happens.._

_I do admit, this chapter was hard to write for several reasons. 1. I haven't read Twilight in ages and 2. I normally write in third person, but now its done! :)_

_(SlightlyStrangeGirl, this was my secret story!)_

_I know that I posted this over a year ago, but I kept getting torturous writers block and there is nothing you can do to get rid of it._

_I have gone back and edited the last couple of chapters, I changed a lot which if you haven't read the newest version then the next few chapters will not make much sense._

_There was a time jump between last chapter and this chapter, if you didn't notice it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Please review, they mean the world to me, I may just update a few hours earlier..._

_Until the next chapter is posted,_  
_-TwilightMortal_  
_xxx_


	8. Chapter 8: The Dreaded

**The Fire's Fire**

Chapter 8: The Dreaded

_Previously on The Fire's Fire: Life looks amazing right now. Until I look behind Edward to see that face. The one I truly dread._

Chapter 8:

"Er.. Edward" I said nervously, trying not to look in that direction "Can we leave?"

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't feel safe" l lie.

"What makes you feel unsafe? Is it me?" He asks, sadness creeping into his voice.

"No" I splutter "It's.. I don't like being in forests that much."

"I'll take you home then" he says confidently.

Home? I live nowhere. I am basically homeless. I try to hide my surprised expression. I quickly try to think up a suitable explanation.

"You don't have to, I like walking home" I argued.

"Shall I walk with you for a while and then let you walk the rest of the way?" He compromises.

"Yes please."

We ended up walking a good distance together, talking about our past. I made up some random facts that were roughly based on my family while I lived with them all those years ago. They brought up some painful memories, that I'd rather leave untouched.

I told him that I was in foster care since my parents died. In truth, my parents were long dead and that I was looking after myself.

When we parted, he offered that I go and see him tomorrow. He promised me that it would be fun.

~OooO~

It turns out that I would be meeting his family. His vampire family. My human act had to be perfect, it had to be spotless.

He introduced me to his adopted parents: Esme and Carlisle, then his adopted siblings: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

After that he gave me a tour of their gigantic house. It was different to what I had originally thought. If I didn't already know they were vampires, this would really confuse everything I thought I knew.

~OooO~

Spending a day with the Cullens, it made me realise that if I revealed my secret I would be accepted.

They were all accepting me but Rosalie, hating me because I'm 'human'. I wonder what she think of me actually being a vampire.

Alice had the gift of seeing the future. She saw that there would be a storm.

So they took the opportunity to play baseball. Vampires playing baseball?

"Do you want to come with us?" Edward asked me.

"Sure. Why not?" I said, there was nothing too bad that could happen.

~OooO~

We arrived at a clearing that was surrounded by acres of tall oak trees.

Me and Esme watched while the others played baseball. They were actually quite good.

The sounds that ricocheted around the trees was tremendous. They played as thunder and lightening struck all around town. I could see why they played during a storm, when they hit the ball, it sounded eerily like thunder.

A frightening sensation rippled down my spine. Something terrible was about to happen. I could sense that it would have terrifying consequences.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Esme asked.

"I'm completely fine" I lied.

"There has been some vampires about recently. Killing some humans. Alice did say that they could appear. If they do, we will keep you safe" Esme said smiling.

I was that vampire killing those humans! If the Cullens ever accepted me, I would have to adapt to drink animal blood.

I looked toward the Cullens, they had stopped playing. They were intensely staring at Alice.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked her.

Alice was incased in her vision, seeing a future.

"They're coming here" Alice said, breaking free from the vision, with a worried look upon her small face.

The game had instantly stopped and the vampires stood protectively around me. Shielding the 'human' from the vampires. Mentally I laughed.

In front of where we standing, three figures emerged from the shadows. Walking right towards us.

The three vampires had smirks plastered to their faces.

Three figures that I knew all too well.

Three vampires that I never wanted to see again.

Three vampires that I believed to be friends.

Three vampires that I hated with a burning passion of a thousand suns.

It was Mary Lawrence, Charles Taylor and Victoria Wilbur.

My arch-enemies. The only vampires that I had been able to run from. I had dodged them for decades. Why now?

"Mary, Charles and Victoria. What brings you here?" Carlisle said.

They knew the Cullens? The Cullens knew my enemies?

I tried to hide behind the Cullens protectiveness. I hoped my human disguise would work just long enough, so they would leave without noticing me, but still I hoped that they would not recognise me.

Inside, I knew they would be able to see me anyway. Why did I hide in the first place?

"The reason why we are here does not concern you" Charles said.

"It does" he persisted.

"You have a human" Victoria said smirking "Why?"

I wasn't sure who she was directed the question towards. Me or Carlisle.

"It doesn't concern you" Carlisle replied

"Can we talk to the girl" Charles asked.

"No" he said simply.

"I need to talk to her" Charles asked.

I froze. Would they reveal my secret? How far would they take this?

"You know Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Yes." He said slyly "Can we please speak with her?"

The Cullens turned around to look at me. I could see that Edward was reluctant to let me talk to them.

Cautiously, I nodded. Slowly, I walked towards my enemies.

"Bella! Long time no see!" Victoria said "How have you been?"

I didn't answer, I just stared at her and sadistic smile.

"I thought that you would have a lot to say after I last saw you" Victoria said "Have you missed me?"

"I haven't Victoria" I muttered "I haven't and I never will."

"How far have you fallen? You were really nice when I last saw you" Victoria sighed.

"Well, that was a long time ago. I've changed. Move on" I announced.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I cannot move on." Victoria articulated "None of us can" she said pointing to her companions.

"Try then" I voiced.

"Drop the act, Bella" Victoria muttered "Act like what you really are."

"What do you mean?" I almost yelled, my voice started to rise without my decision.

"Your a vampire Bella! Act like one!" She shrieked, before she started to smile, her most devilish smile.

I turned around slowly to look at the Cullens, confusion was evident on their faces. I turned back to face Victoria, feeling pure anger towards that blonde vampire for revealing my secret.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard that you where here." She said "I wanted to catch up. It's been a few centuries"

"Goodbye Victoria" I uttered, turning back to the Cullens, I needed to explain myself.

"This is not goodbye, this is see you later" Victoria expressed

"What?" I uttered.

I felt hands on my neck, which was then being snapped, before the world slowly turned a colourless black.

_Authors Note:_

_I'm back with another chapter! As promised!_

_Anyone guess that this would happen? I promise that this would be quite different to what actually happened in the original story. The next few chapters will be darker than the previous chapters. I've really had lots of fun writing them. Any improvements would be nice, I can still edit and change them! _

_Each chapter will end with a cliffhanger! Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews! Any more reviews will make the next chapter link appear much quicker!_

_Until the next instalment,_

_-TwilightMortal_

_xxx_


	9. Chapter 9: Little Talks

**The Fire's Fire**  
Chapter 9: Little Talks

_Previously on The Fire's Fire: I felt hands on my neck, which was then being snapped, before the world slowly turned a colourless black._

Chapter 9:  
My eyes peeled open to reveal a dark and dismal open room.

At a second glance, it looked like an abandoned warehouse that was needing to be torn down. The warehouse seemed to be falling apart.

Suddenly an abundance of memories collided into my brain. Memories of the Cullens confused expressions, Victoria's smirk and getting my neck snapped. My neck being snapped! Realising what had happened, I tried to get up. No use. I had been chained to a chair!

"Your awake!" said a familiar voice "Brilliant!"

"Victoria" I muttered sarcastically "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Don't bother trying to get free, those chains are made of Chromium" she announced "One of the strong metals known to man. They were hard to find, but so worth it!" She cackled, her once sweet and innocent laugh had been warped into a demonic laugh that sent fear right through my body.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"We want answers" said a voice, which seemed to be coming out from the shadows.

"Mary!" I said sarcastically "Nice to see you once again!"

I knew that I was in trouble. Deep and terrible trouble. If I remembered correctly, she was not to be messed with. I am so damned.

"You left me. You could have helped me with my transition" she said, her voice raising, as to threaten me, but I didn't feel intimidated. "I wanted to be like you! In control. I didn't want to be a monster!" She paused "I wanted to be just like you. I looked up to you. You were my idol!"

"Sorry. I'm not the kind of person any more. I think that you do not want to be like anymore." I said simply "I've grown into myself. I'm better than I could ever be. Now let me go" I yelled. I tried to get free from my chains that binded me to a metallic chair that was very uncomfortable. It was completely made of metal, I could find no comfort.

"Still. You could have helped me get through it then left! Why leave me?" She yelled.

"I'll never apologise" I said confidently "Because you kidnapped me!" I made a point of struggling against the chains, I stopped when they began to laugh in my face. I noticed that my wrists begun to ache from pointless struggling.

"What about me?" said Charles stepping forwards "Why run from me?"

"You had a bloody dagger that could kill me!" I yelled "What do you think I would do!"

"You really think that low of me?" He said solemnly "I was going to give it to you so you could destroy it, but you ran. Oh well."

"Do you still have it?" I asked, fear seeped into my veins "Do you still have the black oak dagger?"

"Why of course!" He announced "I've been waiting for this day for centuries!" He poked the stake into my back, making me start to fear death. I had never been this scared in my long life.

"Great!" I mumbled.

"So we have leverage over you." Victoria said gleefully.

"What do you want from me?" I queried "All evil villains want something from their innocent victims."

"You." Victoria said "We want you to join us, as a coven, we can rule the world! The world will finally bow to us!"

"Rule the world?" I said disbelieving "What turned you into this narcissistic vampire Victoria? You were once a lonely and innocent girl. What could have changed you? I thought that vampirism makes us better, obviously not for you!" I laughed at Victoria.

"Shut up!" She barked viciously.

"Victoria, Victoria. Why do you have a grudge against me?" I wondered "I saved you!"

"You left me after after a few weeks. I almost died before Mary and Charles found me. They were the ones who turned me into a vampire, then we scanned the world over looking for you, looking for revenge!" Victoria announced with venom in her voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you will never get revenge." I growled

"Why?" Mary asked "We could kill you with this dagger or you could join us, we would forget out revenge plans, with an ancient vampire by our side we would be unstoppable!" She declared happily, clapping her hands together in joy.

My enemies. They want to take over the world. Why was I running in the first place. They are just petty, the Volturi would step in and kill them if they take over the world. Actually, would they know about the Volturi?

I should have found them earlier and pretend to stand beside them when actually, I would betray them by going to the Volturi!

"Last chance Bella. Stand beside us or die in front of your favourite vampires" Charles offered.

"You are certainly not my favourite vampires!" I laughed.

"But they are" he said pointing in the direction of the doorway, there stood the Cullens.

In my head, I could hear that they were relived to know that I was alive but uncertain of how I survived my neck being snapped.

"Time's up Bella. Time to die" Victoria announced, snatching the dagger from Charles.

"Hey" he moaned.

Seeing the Cullens here at the abandoned warehouse, gave me a boost of strength and energy, that I needed to escape the petty chains.

"No, Victoria. It's not my time to die, it's yours" I declared.

I quickly broke free and before Victoria, Charles or Mary managed to process what was happening.

I snapped their necks.

"Goodbye" I announced proudly, stepping over their bodies to grab the lighter on their desk. I flick it on and chucked it on the pile of bodies, that was now on fire. They will not be missed.

I turned around to see the Cullens, who were staring at me with huge eyes, which looked like they wanted to say 'What?', but they were too astounded to be able to speak.

"I will explain" I said cautiously.

"What are you?" Carlisle managed to say.

"I'm a vampire. An ancient vampire"

_Authors Note:_  
_Any questions? Mwaha!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_If you guys didn't realise, Bella could have stopped her neck being snapped but she was unaware of what was about to happen, so she couldn't stop it!_

_Thank you for the gracious reviews. I love every single one! Please review, then I can post the epilogue a bit quicker!_

_ONE CHAPTER LEFT!_

_Since I forgot to post a chapter yesterday, (sorry!) I will post the epilogue later! Reviews can make it quicker!_

_Until the next chapter,_  
_-TwilightMortal_  
_xxx_


	10. Epilogue: End To The End

The Fire's Fire  
Epilogue: End to the End

Previously on The Fire's Fire: I'm a vampire. An ancient vampire

Epilogue:  
"An ancient vampire?" Edward asked "What are they?"

"In basic terms, the first ever vampires in history" I answered.

"How old are you?" Esme queried.

"A thousand years old" I said quietly, looking towards the ground.

"Thousand?" Edward said disbelieving.

"How do you get blood?" Esme asked.

"I .. err.. kill humans" I said nervously, awaiting their horrified reaction.

"You were that killer?" Esme said sadly.

"I tried to hide the bodies. I swear, but they must have been found. I am now much more careful" I said "Do you not want to know how the vampire species was created?" I asked.

"You know?" Carlisle said, wanting to know about the creation of the vampire species.

"Yes" I announced "My mother was a witch, she turned me and my sister into vampires."

"Witches?"

"Witches are quite rare, but they do exist" I declared.

"How did you know them?" Edward asked, pointing at the now burning bodies.

"I turned Charles and Mary. Mary turned Victoria." I explained "They turned against me, I've been on the run for centuries for two reasons. One was those three vampires."

"What was the other reason?"

"It began in London. My family, we from Spain. For some odd reasons, I got kicked out. Some decades later, in London, they found me. Some hours later, both my parents were drained of blood. When my sister, also an ancient vampire, found out that I had killed our parents. She flipped, she swore she would get revenge on me so I fled. I never looked back. When she finds me, she has her own black oak dagger, just like the one Charles had. There was only two that was made. She will come here and kill me" I declared sadly.

I could picture her face. She had long and curly red hair and gold eyes that could pierce the very depths of your soul. She was someone that I looked up to when I was little. She was my older sister.

After all those years keeping the secret bottled up inside, it felt better telling someone my darkest secret. They were the first people that I knew that I could finally trust.

I grabbed the dagger and twirled it around in my hands.

"Why can't she forgive you? We all make mistakes?" Esme said, trying to make me feel better.

"It's not in her nature to forgive" I said sadly, remembering the night I fled London, making a vow never return.

I looked towards the bodies. They had almost stopped burning. I was able to drag them into a tight heap, then the flames caught more oxygen and began burning a bit brighter and a bit more viciously.

"How are you alive?" Alice asked "Your neck was snapped."

"Ancient vampires are able to resist neck snapping, but I was caught of guard. I am burned, I can survive. The only way I can be killed, is by this dagger." I announced. If my sister ever found me, this would be waiting for her.

If she did come to Forks, I would have to attack her, before she attacks me.

"Sunlight?" Edward asked.

"My mother spelled me some earrings to protect me from the sun."

"Anyway, Bella. You smell and look like a human. How did you accomplish it?" Carlisle wondered.

"Make-up, perfume and contacts." I said smiling.

~OooO~

After a long afternoon explaining how the vampire species was created. It was nice to discard all the lies and not have to worry about Victoria anymore.

They accepted me! The Cullens accepted me as their own! I have now joined their coven.

On one condition.

I have to drink animal blood. They promised that the taste gets better.

~OooO~

50 years later...

I was running though the bright green forest, alive with colour. It was full of tiny insects of all different colours. They were spectacular to behold.

I was tracking a deer. It's blood was pumping through its veins. The circulation of blood was increasing. Once it saw me running towards it, the deer tried to escape. It had no chance.

I drained the deer of its warm and delicious blood. Once I had started to try animal blood, it begun to taste better. Every time I drained an animal, I got used to the taste, it was almost like human blood but not as warm.

It took me 2 years to completely get used to the taste.

Rarely, I hunted a human. It was reserved for special occasions only.

A couple years back my sister, Maria came to town. I had managed to find her first. It was in the forest, I was able to attack her from behind and press the dagger into her back.

"Bella!" She announced, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Maria" I announced "With one slight movement of my wrist, you will die"

We managed to secure a peace treaty. She leaves me alone, I leave her alone. If we see each other, we go in different directions.

After apologising with no success, she ran off into the night.

I was free.

I had no reason to run anymore!

I could live in peace, knowing that I was safe to live in one place with no fear of enemies.

Me and Edward became close, everyone suspected that we were dating. I knew that after a centuries of being alone, I needed time to adjust. In the future, we might, but not now.

~OooO~

I stood at the edge of the forest. Looking back on what I had achieved in my long life.

I cast my mind back to where I began my life as a vampire. I had killed several innocent humans. Now, I belong to a coven and drink animal blood.

I had got what I'd always wanted. A family that accepts me. Turning around, I looked towards the route home. I almost cried at the sight.

'You may have returned,  
I might have learned.

This may be the end,  
You and I could be friends.

Let's make this count,  
Here is to forever.'

End.

Authors Note:  
Ohhh Mystery!

I will not write a sequel. It has taken me this long to write this. If I ever do, it will be posted on here!

To clarify, she is still a little paranoid of Victoria.

I have loved writing this, I feel that I have grown as a writer from first publishing this story! I posted this much quicker than I originally wanted to. The early update is a thanks for waiting this long for me to write an end to this story!

It is sad that this was my first story on FanFiction but all good things have to end! ;)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and support you guys have given me! Thank you! Virtual cookies to everyone who was read this or reviewed!

Thank you a million!

Until next time,  
-TwilightMortal  
xxxxxxxxx


End file.
